Emergency case
by Rein Graham
Summary: —Eh, habla Nott. Si eres Malfoy o derechamente Zabini, hazme el favor de irte a la mierda. Si es, por otro lado, en caso de emergencia y sigues siendo Malfoy o Zabini, puedes marcar asterisco cero, uno, tres, no soy tu puta madre, e irte a la mierda igualmente. — Luego, el sonido de colgado hizo presencia.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Advertencias: OoC que se me coló por ahí. AU, sin magia; no me hago cargo de nada más que de los posibles dedazos (?).

* * *

Emergency case

[...]

—¡Draco! ¿Oíste, oíste?

Había esperado tener un día completamente normal cuando salía del aula de química, dispuesto a ir por algo de comer y luego a su habitación para buscar algo que hacer. Sino cogería su abrigo y se largaría a algún lugar, visitar a su madre o se saltaría el paso de ir a la cafetería e iría derechamente a la que se encontraba al lado de la Biblioteca.

De alguna manera había olvidado que conocía a Zabini, claro.

—¿Ya estás de vieja cotilla otra vez, Bleisa?

—¿Bleis...? —murmuró ubicándose a su lado— ¡Oye!

Draco sonrió de manera instantánea por el reclamo. Pero se supone que ya se habría acostumbrado, tenía que haberlo hecho considerando que se la pasaba de chismosa, yendo a contarle siempre como el primero de la lista los estúpidos rumores que algunas idiotas hacían correr por los pasillos del internado.

—¿Cuál es la asombrosa noticia ahora? —rodó los ojos— ¿Krum se cayó a la piscina intentando jugar fútbol americano en la alberca? Espero de todo corazón que se haya roto el cráneo. ¿O es que Brown volvió a amarrar al idiota del comadreja? No será algo que me sorprenda, Zabini.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua por las palabras irónicas del otro, quien de verdad no parecía interesado. Al recordarlo sonrió, claro que no parecía interesado... todavía.

—Es... un poco más interesante —dijo—. Podría asegurar que es incluso más interesante que cualquier cosa, sobre todo porque alguien que conocemos participa de él. Que por cierto, no es para niños pequeños lo que dicen.

Draco lo miró de reojo, debía aceptar que Blaise no usaba la palabra conocidos así como así, tal como ninguno de ellos. Theodore, él, Tracey, Pansy, Daphne, Pucey; nadie. Para ellos sus conocidos eran como sus amigos, sólo que si les llamaban de esa manera se evitaban que les miraran como si fueran igual que todos los demás. Porque ellos odiaban ser como todos, y por lo tanto no les importaba que los otros alumnos les detestaran. No tenían amigos, supuestamente. Sólo conocidos por conveniencia, a los ojos de los tantos que iban de allá para acá por los corredores.

—¿Tú dices?

—Veo que quieres saber, ¿eh? —lo picó.

Malfoy frunció el ceño por el tono molesto de su _conocido_ presente en ese instante. Para su desgracia el más cotilla del jodido mundo, que podía incluso ganarle a la periodista esa, Skeeter.

—Unas chicas dicen que vieron entrar a Theo en el cuarto de Granger y Weasley con tetas.

A penas Draco escuchó el famoso rumor se detuvo.

—Mira Zabini, si vas a andar hablando estupideces otra vez, a pesar de que realmente sea lo único que sabes hacer...

—¡Es cierto!

—No puedes saberlo. Y ni siquiera me interesa.

El chico guardó silencio por un momento, por lo mismo que Draco rodó los ojos y se puso la mano en el rostro. Sería un sueño si Blaise se estuviera rindiendo, considerando que él tenía razón, pero era Blaise Zabini. Lo que en realidad hacía era buscar algo que le pudiera servir, algo que alguien hubiera dicho que fuese útil para corroborar lo que hasta entonces era sólo un rumor.

Porque técnicamente decían que Theodore tenía una especie de trío con esas dos chicas que, por cierto, eran amigas de San Potter. Lo que cambiaba mucho las cosas.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó ante la mirada del otro— ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace una semana?

—¿... Cuál? —preguntó confundido.

—¡E-esa! En la que hablábamos de Theo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, _Nott está algo raro, antes no salía cada tanto de la habitación ni volvía en un buen par de horas_ —imitó su voz de mala manera, haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos con fastidio—. ¡Hasta me diste la razón cuando propuse que podía estar viendo a alguna chica!

—¡Porque supuse que sería Tracey o la hermana de Daphne!

Él se quedó callado unos segundos, sabiendo a lo que se refería Draco.

—Realmente no creo que tan mal gusto tenga. Al menos a Granger sólo el cabello le cambiaría y porque las prefiero con el cabello liso —comentó con precaución.

—Sinceramente no sé cuál es más idiota... —gruñó mirándolo fijamente.

Luego de eso siguió su camino, mientras que Blaise se quedó atrás por un momento, repasando la respuesta de su compañero. Cuando pareció notar algo, estuvo a punto de gritarle y terminó corriendo para poder alcanzarlo de nuevo.

—Espera, espera, espera —dijo rápidamente cuando le cogía del brazo—. ¿Acabas de decir que lo crees?

Draco frunció el ceño nuevamente y tiró de su brazo para que le soltara.

—Yo no he dicho eso —defendió.

—Dijiste que no sabías cuál de los dos era más idiota, o sea que crees que tenemos mal gusto, lo que realmente significa que crees que Theo sea capaz de tener algo con Granger y Weasley —sonrió.

Mientras que Blaise hablaba él ponía mala cara por ello, no lo creía, pero también sí. Técnicamente... cincuenta-cincuenta.

—Es exagerado que sean las dos.

—Es Theodore —la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó.

—No me lo termino de creer.

—... ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Draco volteó la cabeza en silencio, parecía querer restarle importancia y mandar a Zabini a la mierda, pero de vez en vez le miraba de reojo con molestia. Lo que podía ser que quería que dejara de picarle el brazo con el dedo, o que sí tenía razón y que quería comprobarlo de verdad.

Hizo un sonido de fastidio, ocultando la incomodidad.

—Eres una vieja cotilla... —murmuró por lo bajo volviendo a tomar el rumbo, dando paso esta vez definitivamente hacia su habitación.

Después de eso, la sonrisa a Blaise no se la quitaba ni un susto de Snape.

[...]

—¿Qué propones entonces?

—No lo sé —contestó lanzándose a su cama.

Blaise se cruzó de brazos y ladeó un poco la cabeza, viendo como ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—¿En serio planeas hacerte el desinteresado?

—No lo hago.

—Oh vamos, no tienes que mentirme. Tu fachada no recaerá por esto, lo prometo —sonrió venenosamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—No lo vale —contestó refiriéndose a la palabra de su amigo. Con lo bien que lo conocía...

—Me dueles.

—Que bien —le sonrió amablemente, de manera totalmente forzada—. Ojalá te mueras de dolor.

El moreno soltó una carcajada, lanzándose a su cama también, que estaba a la derecha de la de Draco, pegada a la pared igual que la suya. Estiró su brazo tal que su mano quedó colgando, y cogió su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón con la otra.

—¿Qué dices, inmaduro —sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido del rubio, otra vez—, vemos primero si no quiere ser encontrado?

—Si no quiere ser encontrado, precisamente no lo encontraremos.

—Draco, Draco, Draco —canturreó con burla—. ¿Quién dice que lo buscaremos? No queremos que se nos escape, así que sólo le haremos enojar.

Él le miró desconfiado. ¿Eso tenía siquiera un veinte de probabilidad de que les dejara saber si era cierto el rumor o no?

—Apuesto que cuando llamabas a Theo y no te contestaba, sólo te hablaba la chica esa excusando que estaba fuera de servicio o esas mierdas —comenzó mientras buscaba algo en el teléfono—. Bueno mi buen amigo, eso hoy y quizás hace una semana cambió por completo. Después de todo en esos días no necesitabas llamarlo para nada, lo teníamos prácticamente al lado.

Blaise cambió el celular de mano y este quedó mucho más cerca de Draco, que no entendía mucho de lo que su compañero hablaba, sin embargo prefería no preguntar para no parecer estúpido.

El sonido entrecortado que indicaba que se encontraba llamando, había comenzado a sonar por la habitación, llenando por dentro al rubio de expectación. Segundos más tarde, la voz de su compañero fue inmediatamente reconocida por su oído.

— _Eh, habla Nott. Si eres Malfoy o derechamente Zabini, hazme el favor de irte a la mierda. Si es, por otro lado, en caso de emergencia y sigues siendo Malfoy o Zabini, puedes marcar asterisco cero, uno, tres, no soy tu puta madre, e irte a la mierda igualmente. De todos modos no tomaré en cuenta tu mensaje._

Y el sonido de colgado hizo su presencia.

—Eso es... inspirador y... una gran idea. Me encantaría usarla para que no me jodas a mí —opinó mirando al dueño del teléfono fijamente.

—Sí, definitivamente es lindo que me quieran tanto —replicó con sarcasmo—. Entonces, ¿lo notaste?

—¿Que no nos quiere rondando sus salidas de destinos desconocidos, porque obviamente no es nuestro problema? Sí.

Blaise hizo una mueca.

—Podría aplaudirte, pero eres idiota.

—Bien.

—Y un egocéntrico.

—Perfecto.

—No te daré el lujo para que luego te creas el nuevo Dios.

—Eso es exagerado.

—Eso es posible, eres un dramático —mencionó, pareciendo totalmente resignado a ello.

—¡Bien!

Zabini se irguió e inmediatamente se sentó al borde de su cama.

—Como bien dijiste, no nos quiere curioseando por ahí.

—A ti —corrigió.

—A mí —rió de ironía—, y a ti por supuesto.

Draco bufó porque sabía que tenía razón, de no ser así no le habría nombrado como indeseable, aparentemente.

—El tema es que Theo no le está poniendo el empeño que debería. Osea que no le importa si es encontrado, todos sabemos como es, posiblemente lo haya intentado patéticamente por cumplir.

—O porque nos tomó por retrasados y supuso que ni tomaríamos en cuenta que estaba más raro, si es siquiera posible —dijo Draco.

—Lo que nos lleva a que lo esté haciendo de favor, pero como le suda y "somos tarados", pues que sea y ya.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, con Draco pensativo y Blaise esperando que dijera algo más.

—No sé si pensar que _oh, tenías cerebro_ , o que vamos en dirección contraria.

—Me infravaloras.

—No me culpes, tú tomas el papel de memo —rebatió.

Por un momento volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Como cualquiera, claro. A Blaise no iba a molestarle que le tomara por cretino, de alguna manera Draco tenía razón, él decidía por cuenta propia hacer el papel de ese amigo. Le hacía la vida más fácil a todos, y él también tenía sus beneficios actuando como lo que no era.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era tu plan?

—Llamarle, una, otra, otra, otra, otra y otra vez —sonrió.

—Hm... creo que no dejaré lo mismo que Theo. Mira que luego empiezas a sospechar de mí y me terminas sacando a alguna tía con la que me habré acostado —se rascó la nariz luego de sacar una de sus manos de atrás.

Blaise rió por su comentario, lo que no sabía Draco al parecer, era que tenía completa constancia de eso. Todavía guardaba la esperanza de saber que se había tirado a alguien de mal gusto.

O que fuera bisexual, lo que llegara primero.

—Todavía eres un novato.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sacándole un gruñido a su compañero.

—Lo que dije, un novato —murmuró.

E instantáneamente, Malfoy frunció el ceño prometiéndole en vano una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Odiaba sentirse un ignorante y que le insultaran de alguna manera por ello.

[…]

Draco soltó un suspiro exasperado luego de haber oído las mismas palabras de Theodore unas diez veces. No estaba realmente seguro de si debía esperar con cara de desgracia o con cara de _sí a todo._ Igual y no podían saber si su compañero respondería. Con lo que conocían a Blaise, hasta un topo se daría cuenta de que él era quien lo llamaba sin descanso.

Lo peor de todo es de cierta forma era sólo para joder.

Le alegraba no estar en la posición de Nott, por eso mismo tenía una cara de desgracia que ni el nuevo _descubrimiento_ de Zabini le quitaría.

—Draco, capta esta —desvió la mirada hacia Blaise que se había puesto de pie para llevarle el teléfono más cerca. Tenía una cara de emoción que, sí, de verdad se alegraba de ser él y no Theo. Al menos eso decidió cuando su amigo se hincó al lado de su cama, como un digno niño pequeño.

El teléfono ya había sonado tres veces y no salía todavía la voz de Theodore mandándoles a la mierda. Era un avance, sin dudas. Algo que Draco no esperaba porque... Bueno, él también se hubiera rendido cuando un estúpido le molestaba de esa manera.

—¿Qué puñetas quieres, Zabini? —habló desde el otro lado con la voz casi estrangulada de puro fastidio.

—Y Draco.

—Cierra la boca —bufó el acusado.

—No importa, igual lo supuse —comentó—. Así que, ¿me vais a decir qué demonios quieren? Debe ser urgente si uno no puede ya ni dormir, o no, una completa estupidez, definitivamente me decido por una tremenda idiotez por parte de ustedes dos, par de memos.

Draco frunció el ceño por las palabras que soltaba. Se las iba a pagar.

—Verás, querido Theo —sonrió Blaise, logrando un inmediato gruñido por parte de él —. Es sólo nuestra curiosidad, amigo mío.

—Habla de una puta vez.

—Hace unas horas escuché sobre un rumor...

—Sí era una estupidez después de todo —murmuró para sí mismo, sabiendo por igual que ellos le escucharían—. Pueden pensar lo que quieran, de verdad me vale un montón toda la mierda que se inventen. ¿Está claro? ... No me molesten más.

Blaise abrió la boca buscando algo que decir mientras que Draco no entendía muy bien a veces, todo gracias a que el _genio_ de Zabini no había pensado en ponerlo en altavoz para que, no sé, de casualidad el pudiera escuchar alguna cosa de lo que hablaban, además de los insultos, que esos lograba escucharlos clarito.

—¡Dicen que tienes un trío con Granger y Weasley! —exclamó Blaise intentando que no le cortara.

Se hizo un repentino silencio en los dos lados luego de que el moreno soltara esas palabras. Las mismas que le había llevado a estar haciendo idioteces con Zabini...

—Espero que con _Weasley_ te refieras a la chica y no a la _Comadreja_ —soltó con voz de quien intenta asimilar algo.

—Pues sí, por suerte. O no. En realidad escuché que Potter y Comadreja te matarían cuando te vieran. Qué decir... se llevan mucho por los rumores.

Theodore bufó con diversión por el dato.

—Entiendo, conozco a dos que son iguales. Mira que creer tamaña estupidez —se burló con una carcajada. Y antes de que Draco se quejara, logrando escuchar de alguna manera sin tener que pegarse a Blaise, volvió a hablar—. Pero si tanto les interesa... no es ni de cerca como ustedes creen. No son tan malas... —rió.

Inmediatamente después, cortó.

El silencio casi se hizo ensordecedor y lo único que rompía la calma era el sonar de colgado que emitía el teléfono móvil. Draco se sentía como un idiota, hasta parecía Theodore el más lógico de los tres, cuando se supone que era él quien lo sería. Se sentía un poco destronado, a decir verdad, pero se sentía mucho peor al notar las últimas palabras de su amigo.

—Dijo que no eran tan malas —comentó Blaise en su lugar.

—Y eso fue lo único que dijo —replicó.

Al decir eso, el otro le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Osea que se ha relacionado con ellas, pero nunca ha dicho que sean tan malas en algo específicamente.

—Se pudo haber referido a que no eran tan malas en el sexo —exclamó Zabini, intentando defender su posición.

Draco inmediatamente soltó una carcajada por ello. Ahora sí que creía que su compañero veía cosas en donde no había nada.

—¡Son Granger y Weasley! —dijo como recordatorio cuando se levantaba de la cama, dejando al moreno hincado ahí— Si lo hubiera dicho en singular y hablara de lo que tú dices, asumiría que entonces sería Weasley. Pero habló en plural así que como habló de Granger también, eso es totalmente imposible. Recuerda también que los dos son ratas de biblioteca, habrán hablado más de alguna vez de su Paulo Coelho o mierdas así.

—... Theodore no lee a Coelho.

El chico bufó fastidiado sin detenerse en su camino a la puerta.

—¡Eso es lo de menos!

Blaise lo vio salir dando un limpio portazo para dejar en claro que no quería que volviera molestarlo. Lo que en realidad a él le daba igual porque siempre caía y terminaba discutiendo con él lo improbable de todo, y con a típica charla de _son unos estúpidos rumores, nadie sabe si son o no verdad, porque nacen de la imaginación andante de algunas y algunos como tú_ que siempre le soltaba.

En orden de inocencia, era Draco quién acababa siendo siempre el más manipulable de ellos tres. Y todavía no se daba cuenta.

Por otro lado, él seguía creyéndose un poco lo del rumor. Porque tal vez no podía ser exacto, ¿pero quién sabe si se acercaba realmente a lo que pasaba? Él tenía más claro que nadie lo buen actor que Theo era.

[...]

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Zabini?

—Eso no es adivinar, dijo su nombre nada más contestó.

Theodore vio a la pelirroja mirar a Hermione con el ceño fruncido cuando ésta salía del baño.

—Son sólo detalles —murmuró fastidiada.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al notar cómo se veía con el ceño fruncido, sobre todo si se pegaba a su torso como una niña pequeña.

—Entonces qué era lo que... ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes? —el tono de Hermione cambió al igual que su expresión al verlo tan divertido.

—Oh, nada importante —aseguró.

—Theodore...

—Hermione.

—Te conozco.

Por su parte, la tercera en la habitación y nada más ni nadie menos que Ginevra Weasley, rodó los ojos por la declaración de propiedad que prácticamente estaba haciendo su amiga.

—Tranquila Hermione, no te lo robaré. Además tú fuiste la que aceptó —sonrió.

—Ustedes me convencieron, par de serpientes —murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

Theodore ya había notado que llevaba el cabello mojado, por lo que por poco y le pregunta por ello. Lo que sería estúpido. Pero realmente prefería no estar en medio de dos mujeres que más encima eran amigas, no al menos si era que tenía que calmarlas para que no se mataran o hirieran de alguna forma. Lo que le hacía pensar que eso había sido una mala idea, pero bueno... Se supone que el favor era para Ginny, y también era su amiga, le agradaba bastante.

Aún así él muy abrazable podría ser —y no sólo eso, modestia a parte— pero Ginny nunca haría nada que dañara a Hermione. Era linda cuando quería, y muy considerada con ella cuando no estaba furiosa.

—¿Eso pretendía ser un insul—?

—¿Quieren saber para qué llamaba Zabini, o no? —llamó la atención de las dos. Una vez se dio por satisfecho, siguió— Me decía que habían esparcido el rumor de que teníamos una especie de trío, sólo porque me vieron entrar aquí.

—Lo que técnicamente es cierto —dijo Ginny.

—Y lo que técnicamente es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida —replicó Granger ante la mirada divertida del chico y su amiga—. Y me las pagarán si alguno de los dos se ríe de ello.

Además, a Ginny le gustaba alguien más. Su trío no sería para siempre, lamentablemente.

—Pucey me preguntó por ti —recordó antes de que alguna de las dos volviera a hablar.

—¿Y?

—Me dijo que parece que Pansy tenía gustos algo contradictorios, en sus palabras.

—... ¿Qué tengo que ver yo entonces? —frunció el ceño.

Por su parte, Hermione rió levemente por ello. Ella sí había entendido lo que Theodore quería decir.

—Parece que alguien putea demasiado a los pelirrojos para ser sano o siquiera real. También a las pelirrojas, sabes.

Justo después de decir eso se levantó de la cama, zafándose del abrazo de Ginny, y tomando a Hermione levemente de la cintura para darle un beso cerca de los labios. Entonces se encaminó al baño, dejando el significado de aquello en el aire hasta que decidiera por fin meterse en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—¡¿Por qué me lo vienes a decir ahora?! —preguntó con las mejillas un poco rojas, tan poco que ni se notaba bien.

—No hubiera disfrutado de un bonito trío si te lo hubiera dicho antes —contestó luego de juntar un poco la puerta.

¿Por pudor? No. Él no tenía pudor, no con ellas luego de todo. En realidad sólo intentaba que para cuando ella pretendiera lanzarle algo a la cabeza desde la cama, ya hubiera estado con la vejiga completamente descargada.

Esa declaración, para su mala suerte, le pareció hasta a Hermione algo ofensiva.


End file.
